


Laying in wait

by Kalee60



Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Pining, M/M, Puns & Word Play, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: When Bucky’s sister gets engaged and has a destination party, he’d never imagined that they’d overbook the hotel and he’d be stuck sharing a bed with his best friend. Which of course wouldn’t have been an issue, not at all, except that pesky part where Bucky had been in love with Steve his whole life.But maybe, just maybe this rooming oversight might be the push he needed to see what was right in front of him the whole time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661545
Comments: 61
Kudos: 329
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Laying in wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).



> So yeah this little one shot came about when doing one of those fic tag games on Tumblr and the gorgeous [ darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue) told me (asked me) to write a paragraph or drabble on the prompt - What do you prefer - Bed sharing or Roommates AU. 
> 
> Of course my bed sharing drabble turned into something much more - I'm never surprised any more...
> 
> So enjoy this quikfic on two best friends having to share a bed... trope? What trope? I clearly don't love tropes 👀
> 
> Back to the AU challenge next time!
> 
> This also covers a Bucky Barnes bingo square Y4: First Time

Bucky had never been so stiff in his life. And although he was lying directly next to his crush, the man he’d loved for years, it wasn’t the kind of stiff he’d imagined being if they’d ever shared a bed. He was genuinely petrified of touching Steve, of accidently reaching out in his sleep and pulling him close enough that he’d fall into his orbit for the rest of his days. More so than he already had.

Bucky had seen the movies, had read the silly Harlequin fictions his Ma had left around when he was a kid, and a teenager and as an adult (sue him, he liked escapism reading) and Bucky _knew_ what bed sharing meant.

It meant they’d end up tangled, Bucky’s hard on pressed against Steve’s leg or ass (god just the thought sent a twitch through him so unexpected it shook the bed) or maybe his mouth would find Steve’s exposed neck and start kissing without thought. It was a disaster in the making.

How Becca’s destination engagement party ended up with them not booking enough rooms at the resort, he didn't know. And since Bucky and Steve had been friends since childhood, it was decided (without his input) it would be fine for them to share. He swore Becca organised it on purpose, especially as he saw her little smirk when Steve jumped at the idea, slapping Bucky on the back and saying it would be great, like old times.

Yeah, old times.

Back when Bucky was too young to understand his feelings for Steve were more than just of the friendly disposition. He of course nodded and sounded enthusiastic, only noting the small tilt to Steve’s head when he swore under his breath, but smiled brightly to cover it.

Therefore, Bucky was subjected to Steve stripping out of his formal gear right in front of him, only to then watch him stride in and out of the bathroom moments later with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, chatting like they were an old married couple while wearing low slung boxer briefs - and nothing else. Bucky had to restart his heart at least six times as Steve continued to clean his teeth, the brushing movement making Steve's pecs dance. He really _was_ going to kill Becca. Intentional or not, Bucky was toeing the line of ruining his and Steves’ decades old friendship - all because he couldn’t keep his dick uninterested all of a sudden.

The change in Bucky's libido towards his best friend definitely did not have anything to do with the way Steve was more attentive that day; touching the small of his back to guide him through doors, grasping his elbow when talking, adjusting Bucky's tie while staring deeply into his eyes for longer than deemed appropriate. Bucky was a mess before the entrees were served, then to find out after dinner they'd be sharing not only a room, but a bed. He was about to self combust.

As he lay in the semi-darkness, silent and plank-like, a hand suddenly grasped his hip closest to the edge of the bed, and he had a moment of panic thinking that Freddy Kruger had appeared to kill him. Then a second later he came to the realisation that Steve had rolled over, arm flinging across Bucky’s body, and not only was Steve still fast asleep, he’d started to push up against Bucky’s side, pulling him in closely and Bucky could feel. Every. Single. Inch, of Steve's dick.

“Fuck my life,” he ground out, hushing Steve when he stirred at the words. What the hell else was he supposed to do? Wake Steve up and push him to the other side of the bed before creating a pillow wall between them? On reflection that might have been a good idea.

Steve’s hips canted forward as he got comfortable in the new position and when Bucky felt something moving of its own volition against his thigh, he knew the nine circles of hell would be easier to navigate than his current situation. 

Just as he was about to try and recall any Latin phrase that might summon the Devil to get him out of his predicament, Steve moaned.

Now usually Bucky would file that particular noise away and use it for nefarious reasons later (of which he didn’t want to incriminate himself by voicing) but this time he didn’t. Because it wasn’t a usual ‘I’m tired and sleepy’ moan, there was a name tangled up in it.

“Bucky…” Steve husked again, lips too close to his ear, and Bucky couldn’t take it. He jumped out of the bed, stalking to the window, resting his palms on the cool glass, looking down and inhaling deeply. He couldn’t _not_ see that he was pointing out towards the darkened horizon - without using his hand.

“Buck?” Steve asked from behind him, sounding a little too alert for having been dead asleep moments before; and Bucky froze. 

“Steve…?” he drew out.

“You coming back to bed?”

“Err, yeah, just give me a… in a minute - I’m just… thinking.”

The chuckle from the bed made Bucky look over his shoulder. Steve was all golden skin in the soft light he’d just flicked on, blinking in the sudden brightness. Bucky wanted to shut his eyes against the broad naked chest on display, and desperately hoped the reflection on the glass didn’t ‘out’ him. Bucky angled himself a little better, it was a lost cause.

“Thinking hey?” Steve teased, his eyes dropping to Bucky’s mid section and he felt all the air leave his chest. Steve _knew._ Knew Bucky was hard as nails.

Becca was deader than dead.

“Err, it's not what you -”

"- Buck, I believe it's _exactly_ what I think. And I'm not going to lie, I'd love it if you came back over here and let me help you _think_ further _._ ” Steve interrupted, “That is, if I haven't read the whole situation wrong, and it's something you'd like from me?” 

The confident tone along with the steady gaze, blue eyes dark and hooded in desire made Bucky’s insides flip over and over.

“You want to help me _think_?” Bucky asked, a tinge of disbelief and unabashed hope in his voice, as his stomach swooped in possibilities of what Steve could mean.

“Have been wanting to help you gather your thoughts for years.” Steve said simply, one shoulder lifting in a shrug, his cheeks starting to stain pink and Bucky lost all reason.

“Oh right, I'd like that,” Bucky managed to get out, his throat thick, “Wait up, are you talking about my actual thou-”

“ - Bucky just come back to bed,” Steve chuckled, patting the space beside him.

Still feeling a little self conscious about his very apparent reaction, Bucky held his hands in front of him like a teenage boy trying to conceal his first public erection, flushing red when Steve’s hungry and heated eyes landed on him.

Sliding into bed a second later, Steve didn't waste any time and immediately tugged Bucky close. Sighing deeply, Bucky relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the added softs strokes up and down his spine. Every nerve jangled in excitement about what they were embarking on, what was happening between them, and Bucky's heart sang at the turn of events. He was pretty certain Steve was interested, _very_ interested, especially if the hardness pressed against his leg was any indication.

“I need to tell you something," Steve said quickly, "and I don't want you to get mad."

"Well, unless you're about to tell me you didn't bring condoms and lube, which by the way, we can work around, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Steve smiled wryly, "Okay, full disclosure. Becca and I may have orchestrated this room issue, and honestly I had no intention of anything happening, I was legitimately asleep, but then you moved, and then I moved, and then you were awake and I was awake, and the opportunity was there and -”

“ - Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The smile growing on Steve’s lips blinding, “yeah, you can. Been waiting a lifetime for that, glad you finally _thought_ about it.”

“Jerk,” Bucky whispered as he closed the gap, only faintly hearing Steve say ‘punk’ back at him.

The kiss was soft, electric and Bucky's heart thrummed so hard in his chest it visably pulsed. He fell into Steve’s mouth like they’d been kissing for an entire lifetime, and if he were honest, in his dreams they had been. But this wasn’t a dream, he had Steve in his arms, and they were kissing and although he didn’t know what it meant, he knew it felt right. Tomorrow was a new day and he was fairly certain that they would wake up next to each other and everything would be different, better, how it was supposed to be.

“When I said thinking, I didn’t actually mean for you to do it.” Steve rasped with a chuckle as his lips left Bucky’s.

Laughing, Bucky looked at Steve, pressing his mouth against his again, deepening the kiss a moment before leaning back. “Any thoughts on how to clear my mind then?”

Steve’s grin was sharp with an edge of pure desire and Bucky knew his expression mirrored Steve's perfectly, “Plenty.”

Bucky could honestly say he was all feeling, and no thought for the remainder of the night.

Becca’s acting was truly awful the next morning as she pretended to be surprised that her brother was now dating his lifelong best friend, and, _well_ , for the first time ever, Bucky didn’t call her out on it. 


End file.
